fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Logain Silverstein
Logain Silverstein is a dark mage that came from the world of Edolas. How he got there was a mystery, but he was once a member of the Edolas Templar Squad, in which was destroyed by both Richard and him. Now he currently a member of the Followers of Rapture and part of the team Knights of the Broken chain. Appearance Logain dons a very heavy onyx platemail armor. He is heavily armored from head to toe and armed to the teeth with his infamous jet black lance, Carnage and his infamous shield Grey Aegis. Underneath this is a very muscular and very toned man that has a menacing pressance even without the armor. He is sports a short, spiked mohawk that has the color of jet black. His skin color is ebony to further match his hair color. He does, however have a few very unusual features on him. Starting with his face, his nose resembles that of a pig's snout. Logain himself doesn't recall on how he got it, but he states that it helps spread fear to his enemies. Another disturbing feature is that both of his hands are burnt, yet they are fully operational. This is the result from a past battle that the fought back at Edolas. Personality Logain is ruthless and vicious most of the time. It is exposed when a flash back reveals him slaying all of his family members. However, he does have some restraint, for he was once a knight that fought against magic. He usually lounging around when he's not in battle. He states that he's constantly bored and therefore, desires to go out and kill something. This however is usually rejected because of the fact that he will draw too much of the magical council's attention. In battle, his blood lust is really brought out. Once there's an opening, he will exploit it to his fullest abilities, usually causing great harm and severe injuries after two strikes. This is a contradiction because he is usually lazy and doesn't really get on the offensive that much. Instead, he stands in one place and goes on the defensive, proving to be a menace from that alone. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Undaunted Strength: '''One of Logain's strongest points. As his size points out, he is very strong, being capable of crushing a mountain in no more and no less than a few hours. He can also lift things that are fifty times his weight and being able to throw it up to a mile. When he's wearing his armor, he moves as if he was wearing nothing at all. '''Legendary Endurance: '''Another of Logain's strong points. Since he wears heavy armor almost all the time, it had only increased his is stamina by tenfold. He can take many hits without flinching or staggering. He rarely feels any pain. '''Crushing Magical Power: '''Even though he only knows a few types of magic, his powers are very powerful. When he powers up, it causes minor quakes with the ground and basically thins the air around him. '''Great Strategist: '''Regardless of his size, Logain possesses a great amount of intelligence. He uses this to his advantage when he's on the defensive, predicting where the next attack is going to hit and how he's going to defend himself from it. '''Ward Magic: '''The way Logain uses this is only for defensive measures. It basically acts as his first defense. '''Lance Magic: '''With his lance, Logain can use some offensive spells with it. However, it's the lance that does the most work. Equipment '''Armor of the Indomidable: '''This suit of armor possesses great magical power, for it enhances the wearer's strength and endurance by twenty fold. The only downside is that it's immense weight basically hinders their speed, making them move rather slow. Only Logain has found a way to move his arms at the average speed of a human without armor. The armor itself is basically unbreakable, for it takes a powerful mage or just one with the right magic to damage it. '''Carnage: '''A heavy lance found in Edolas and Logain's weapon of choice. It possesses enough magic to help the user combat the mages that are unlucky enough to wonder into Edolas. It has the ability to shoot a beam that is made from pure energy. '''Gray Aegis: '''A shield that Logain found when he entered the magical world. It has great magic resistance and can basically take on strong attacks like it was nothing. Unfortunatly though, it could only withstand so much before breaking, with the same conditions as the Armor of the Indomidable. Relationships Richard Fireheart A fellow comrade that left the world of Edolas. They shared a very strong bond of friendship and respect, for Richard makes things more entertaining and less dull for Logain, while he helps Richard supress his psychopathic tendancies. Together, they overwhelmed and crushed the Edolas Templar Squad with little to no effort. Simon McGrath Team leader that Logain needs to repay a debt. After appearing in the world of Magic, Simon offered them a place to stay and a guild to join. With his overwhelming bloodlust in constant combat, Logain quickly accepted and thus not only joined the Followers of Rapture, but also formed the team known currently as "Knights of the Broken Chain." Trivia Logain's appearance is based off the Demon's Souls boss, the Tower Knight. The Tower Knight is the second boss in the world of Boletaria. Category:GZero945 Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Lance user